1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method that generates image data representing a speaker distinguished from other participants in a video conference, and enables a mobile terminal to provide a video conference service based on the image data that represents the distinguished speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
A teleconference is a conference among several people separated from one another while using a communication system including several terminals and transmission lines. During the teleconference, each person may view images of other people in the conference and may experience the conference as if all the persons are in a same conference room.
The teleconference may support the conference among the people separated from one another, and may represent information associated with an appearance of all participants as an image along with providing a voice, and thus, the teleconference is also referred to as a “video conference” or a TV “conference.”
A system for the teleconference basically include a camera, an image compression restoring codec, a monitor, a microphone, and a speaker set in each conference room in which the conference is held, and each conference room is linked by an interactive image line and a voice line or is linked by a dedicated line. In 1990, ITU-T defined a world standard for teleconferences and recommended use of the standard.
Recently, personal computers support a teleconference scheme that has been provided in which, during the conference, users may share material stored in the computer and may utilize a function of writing or drawing on a monitor of another participant with an electronic pen.
Also, a teleconference system using the Internet has been released, and saving time expended for relocating for the conference, and having an effect of reducing cost and increasing productivity. Also, the teleconference system using the Internet may store a procedure or minutes of the conference as image information. Thus, the teleconference system using the Internet may provide an opportunity to perform a telemedicine service, a distance education service, and the like.
When a conference between a head office and a branch office is performed or when there is difficulty in having a conference, as conference rooms are separated from one another, the teleconference may be performed via a computer network.
Recently, a desire for a teleconference using a mobile terminal is increasing, as people conducting business trips, field service work, home-base work, etc. have increased.
However, the mobile terminal usually has a small display to provide a mobility, thus there is difficulty in sharing conference image, presentation materials, and the like.